Manny's Lump
by Poser
Summary: Manny Santos. Pretty, popular, and...pregnant? After discovering her pregnancy and trying to cover it up, Manny's life is in shambles. But when things are more noticeable, Manny gains comfort from her friends at the school. CHAPTER 8 ADDED!
1. Craig Tells Her

Manny's Lump  
  
Written By Poser  
  
[ In my first Degrassi fan fiction, Manny discovers news of her pregnancy. She keeps it to herself for a while; in the meantime trying to find out whether or not she would like to keep the child. As things get more noticeable, people surrounding her try to give her all the support needed. Craig/Manny and J.T./Manny pairings. Some violence, foul language, and sexual content are featured in this Fan Fiction.]  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Degrassi: The Next Generation', nor do I live in the country of Canada. I am in America, watching this show from the channel known as The-N. I read spoilers, and know about Manny's pregnancy, but I don't know how it turns out. Don't review this fan fiction with negative comments because I am writing about how I would like Manny's pregnancy to turn out. Thank You.

* * *

Manny Santos. All the guys in Degrassi would definitely insist that she was a very sexy girl . She had the looks, the body, and the face to turn any guy on. She even knew it this morning as she was staring at herself in front of the body-length mirror in her bedroom. Her hair had been down, and she'd been wearing plaid boxers, a white, wife beater, and a black bra, that had been utterly visible through the white wife beater. She was holding up outfit choices that were both on a hanger.  
  
**Outfit One**: a black crop top with the same black bra, a red, pleated, mini-skirt with a silver chain attached to the belt holsters, and school girl, high heel shoes.

**Outfit Two**: The wife beater she'd been wearing, a denim jacket, denim jeans, black pumps, and a denim newsboy hat.  
  
She had decided to go for the denim outfit. Wearing it, she felt comfortable...but this had been the outfit she had worn when Craig and her...never mind. She didn't want to think about that night, or him. It had been way after the holiday season, and she wanted to relax and see new people. She wouldn't want to think about him that moment. She grabbed her bag containing her objects for school and left her home.  
  
Manny had been at her locker talking to Emma. They'd decided that their fight was immature and to continue their friendship.  
  
"Emma. Question," Manny had said. "Do I look fat in this?"  
  
"Manny," Emma had begun. "You look fine! Don't worry about it. The last thing you should be worrying about is your weight."  
  
"Thanks," Manny said softly with a smile. She hadn't been feeling all to good. She felt kind of sick, as a matter of fact. And what was coming next wasn't going to make her feel any better. Emma left to continue her cleaning of the ravine, and Craig was coming down the hall. She looked at him with a feeling of spite and turned to walk away. Craig continued to follow her.  
  
"Manny,' Craig said pleadingly. "Manny please talk to me."  
  
"Why?" Manny had asked as she turned around. "Why should I talk to you Craig? So you can work a little more of your games? No. I won't talk to you."  
  
"I love you, that's why." Craig had said contently.


	2. JT Is My Shoulder To Cry On

Manny's Lump: Chapter 2  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect to get such a response in such a hurry! ; D But I must continue with the story. Just have to. I must make my readers happy! Thanks again for the supporting reviews!  
  
Your **Favorite** Multi-stereotype,  
  
Poser

* * *

Manny had stood there nearly three minutes not saying a word after what Craig had said. She didn't want to believe he had loved her. Not after he cheated on Ashley when he said he was going to break up with her. Technically, he'd have been cheating on them both.  
  
"You," Manny said silently. "You still love me?"  
  
"Yes," Craig said shaking his head, and taking her hand. "I want to be with you, Manny. No matter what, I want to be with you."  
  
"Craig," she said sweetly. "I think that I ---"  
  
She had jiggled her left hand out of Craig's masculine hands. With that, she raised her left hand far behind her head, and releasing it, smacking Craig in the face. That should leave a handprint.  
  
"I don't really want to be with you." She had turned around and walked to her class.  
  
It was still morning. She wasn't feeling to good in her Media Immersions class. They had to build up a dot com as a project. A dot com mostly about themselves and their lives. This project would be completed with a biography, an internet blog, an image gallery filled with baby pictures and present pictures, and anything else the creator would like to add. Manny was feeling dizzy hearing Mr. Simpson talk. And her breakfast was coming up. She twirled around in her seat, vomiting on the floor of the M.I. lab. Mr. Simpson eyed her wincing as she did it. He ran a hand over his baldhead.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Simpson began. "J.T., help Manny to the Nurse's Office."  
  
"Um," He said getting out of his seat to help Manny up. "O-o-of course, Mr. Simpson."  
  
J.T. was trying his best to prop Manny up as they walked the halls. She could hardly walk, and seemed really ill. He couldn't help stare at her, though. She was incredibly beautiful, after all. Manny had been noticing his wandering eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Manny said sweetly. "For helping me to the Nurse's Office."  
  
"No problem," J.T. said quickly. "Just...trying to look good."  
  
Manny had put her feet on the floor forcing him to stop. She glared at him, hoping there was an explanation for what he'd just said. J.T. knew he was getting the evil eye, so he looked back at Manny with his eyes wide open.  
  
"I mean," J.T. began. "I don't mean looking good with you...just...looking good for the teachers...I got to be a good boy, you understand. Right?"  
  
With a brow arched he looked at Manny, giving her somewhat of a puppy dogface. Knowing he was true, Manny smiled.  
  
"Right," She said. "I understand."

* * *

J.T. sat on a bench outside the Nurse's Office. It had been a while before Manny emerged from the door tears streaming down her eyes. She plopped down on the bench, and then turned to look at J.T.  
  
"Manny," He began, placing a hand on her back, and moving it in a rubbing motion. "What's wrong? Are you...dying?"  
  
"No," she said as she was choking on her tears. "I'm not dying."  
  
"Then what's going on?"  
  
She paused and looked at J.T. She had still been choking on her tears. She began to whisper, because the bell had started ringing, and people were emerging from their classes.  
  
"J.T," she whispered in her ear after leaning forward. "The nurse thinks that I may be pregnant."  
  
J.T. looked dead into her eyes. They had begun welling up with more tears. She began to whimper and suddenly, pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Come with me," she whispered into the ear that was next to her. "Come with me to the drug store. I'll pick up a test. I'll take it. I just...don't want to be alone."  
  
J.T. had begun hugging her when he was the one being pulled in.  
  
"Of course," He said contently. "I wouldn't let you do this alone."  
  
Across the hall Craig had been staring over in Manny and J.T.'s direction. They'd been entwined in a hug. Manny had broke loose, and began holding herself. She walked away slowly into the Media Immersions Room. J.T. stood up placing his hands in his pockets. Craig, being the jealous type he is, ran up to J.T. and began lifting him by his collar.  
  
"What the ---" J.T. began, struggling to get down on the floor. "What is your problem!?"  
  
"I just want to know," Craig said calmly. "What the **hell** that was about!"  
  
Behind him, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, and Marco emerged from the class Craig had just exited. Paige was in total shock to see J.T. be attacked like that. J.T. was such a good friend, and didn't want to see him being attacked.  
  
"Omigod," Paige said quickly. "Spinner, you have got to stop Craig! He's lost it!"  
  
Paige, not knowing what to do, ran up to the scene, trying to pry Craig off of J.T. Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, and Marco followed, doing the same. After a while, they'd got Craig off of J.T. J.T. had stumbled to his feet when he was released from the mental Craig. Manny had exited the M.I. Lab with Emma and saw that Craig was being forced away from J.T.  
  
_Here they come,_ she thought. _The tears are coming back.  
_  
And they did just that. They began to emerge from her beautiful brown eyes. She had walked towards Craig, angrily. She held her stuff to her chest, and took a free hand to slap him again. He looked dead at her in shock.  
  
"You," she said still choking on tears. "Stay the HELL away from J.T. if you ever want my approval. Which will be kind of hard since it will take you a while to do so."  
  
J.T. fixed the collar on his flannel shirt. He looked as Manny walked away, and began to follow her. Emma tailed the two.  
  
Paige walked in front of Craig, eyes still on J.T. When he was no longer visible, the guys let go of Craig. Paige looked dead at Craig now, obviously really upset.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR DAMAGE?!" 


	3. I'll Be There

Manny's Lump: Chapter 3  
  
Written By Poser  
  
School had gone by fast. Manny was already outside, sitting on the concrete steps when JT had arrived. He sat next to Manny, and placed a hand on her back. She was still wearing that newsboy hat. He tried looking at her face, even though she was looking down at their feet.  
  
"Manny," He said quietly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah," she said even more quiet then she did. "Let's go."  
  
They stood up, and JT placed his arm around her shoulder as they left. They headed for the drug store where they'd both find out whether or not what she thought was happening was actually going to happen.

* * *

Craig didn't understand. He told her he still loved her. Didn't she feel the same? Obviously not. He watched as her and JT walked off, wondering why all of a sudden they were hitting it off as if they've been dating for months. Well, he'd found out sooner or later...maybe from Paige.

* * *

JT and Manny were already arriving at her house. Her parents' work hours were crazy this week, so they wouldn't be home 'til late. Manny was clutching the brown paper bag, which had contained the pregnancy test. She opened the door leading into her home.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Manny had said quietly as she set her book bag on the floor next to the door. "The kitchen is over there, so if you get hungry, there are quesadillas in the fridge. Put the microwave heat on high, and heat them up for a minute and a half. You can work on your homework while I get this over with."  
  
JT nodded as he was instructed by Manny. He looked at her and hoped that things would be okay with her and her situation. Manny turned around, and she began to cry. She hugged JT quietly.  
  
"JT," she said trying to keep her cries from getting in the way of her speech. "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming with me."  
  
"Manny," He said, holding her shoulders forcing her back to look at her. "You're one of my best friends! I could never leave you to do this by yourself. Never."  
  
He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb, and placed his forehead against hers. They looked at each other for a while, leaning closer every second. Manny broke away from him, and walked to the bathroom up the stairs.

* * *

He couldn't just sit, eat, and do his homework. He was more concentrated on Manny and how things were going with her. He was WAY too concerned. He heard the flick of a switch, a door close, and footsteps.  
  
"Question," he heard Manny say as she emerged. She was crying. "Do you think my parents will disown me?"  
  
"Manny..."  
  
She ran down the stairs and hugged JT immediately.  
  
"JT," she said swallowing hard, trying not to freak out, even though she should have. "I...I'm pregnant."  
  
She raised the test. He looked at the center, which had the positive symbol. he couldn't believe it. Manny was...pregnant. 


	4. Two Months Pass

Manny's Lump: Chapter 4  
  
Written By Poser  
  
It had been two months since the day of the pregnancy test. In the household, things were a bit visible with her parents. They may have felt ashamed of their daughter, but they wouldn't dare let her abort the baby. They were either going to keep her, or put her up for adoption. To hide things from her school, she had worn sweatshirts and hoodies. Manny didn't want people thinking how trashy she was because she was pregnant, only at the age of 14.  
  
It was a Tuesday afternoon and Manny was sitting with JT for lunch. And sitting with JT meant only that she too had been sitting with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, and Spinner. JT had been telling jokes to the table, and when the laughter died down, Paige thought she'd go ahead and ask a serious question.  
  
"So, Miss Santos," Paige said smiling at Manny. "What's up with you and JT? Are you guys going out?"  
  
Manny looked down at her lunch, and back at JT, who'd been looking at Manny dead in her eyes, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about.  
  
"Well, I might as well say this now," Manny said sweetly. "I think I want to go out with you, JT."  
  
JT stared at her for a while and then began to smile. With Manny's one hand on the bench, JT placed his hand on top. Manny had looked at JT and smiled. Paige and Hazel began to smile and sigh, while Jimmy and Spinner gave him pimp treatment.  
  
"Hey, Manny," Spinner had said looking at her. "What's with the sudden style change? You used to dress...hot, but now you're dressing like a bum."  
  
Paige hit Spinner hard in the arm. He winced and yelled 'OW!' out loud. Manny knew then that she couldn't hide anything much longer. She'd have to tell Craig. After school.

* * *

Craig sat in his bedroom when he heard the doorbell ring. Joey wasn't home just yet, and Angie had figure skating practice, so neither of the two could answer the door. Craig ran down the stairs, and opened the door, to see Manny standing in front of him.  
  
"Manny," he said quietly. "Come in."  
  
Manny had entered his home and sat on the couch right in front of the television set. She placed her hands in her lap, and waited for Craig to close the door and sit down with her. He did just that. He closed and knocked the door. Putting his hands in his jean pockets, he sat down, to find his ex-girlfriend crying.  
  
"Manny," he said placing a hand on her knee. "What's wrong? Is it JT? Did he do something to you?"  
  
She looked at him, and unzipped the windbreaker she'd been wearing. Unzipping it revealed a tight, white T-shirt, and a round stomach, not completely grown yet. Craig looked down at her stomach, ran a hand through his curly hair, and sighed. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Craig," she said looking down at her stomach, then back up at him. "I'm...pregnant."


	5. We'll Be Okay

Manny's Lump: Chapter 5  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Craig couldn't believe his ears. Manny was pregnant. And he could only think of one reason why Manny came to tell him she was pregnant: that he was the father. He scratched the back on his head, not knowing what to do or say. Then he finally came to speak.  
  
"I'm," Craig began, nervously. "I'm the father?"  
  
"Yes," Manny said looking down at her hands, which were in her lap, shaking nervously.  
  
"Wow," Craig said, placing his hand on the barely round stomach. "I did that?"  
  
Manny just looked at him, placing her hand on top of his, and smiling. With her free hand, she wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"I've come to a decision," Manny said as she watched his hand shake from underneath her own. "I am going to keep it. And I am going to tell my parents tonight, that I will be."  
  
Craig nodded and looked up at Manny. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Manny was pregnant, and he had been the father. He removed his hand from the lump he'd been touching, and placed it on Manny's cheek, caressing the cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I'll tell Joey," Craig said quietly. "And I'll do everything I can to take of the baby. But, what are you going to do about school?"  
  
"Well," Manny had begun. "I still plan on going to school. My mom is going to take on a night shift so she can be home with the baby while I'm in school, and when I get out, I will take on the parenting."  
  
There was awkward silence for a while. Then Manny had rose to leave Craig's house. He led her to the door as she zipped up the windbreaker. Craig kissed Manny's forehead. She hugged him as she began to cry again.  
  
"We'll be okay," Craig said as he held on to Manny. "Everything will be okay."  
  
Manny nodded. She opened the door and exited the house. After they waved goodbye, Craig closed the door. He walked to the phone on the wall in his kitchen and dialed the number to Joey's car dealer.  
  
"Hey, Joey," Craig said, as he ran a free hand down the front of his face. "I need to tell you something. It's important."

* * *

At the corner of Craig's street, JT stood there, and looked at Manny. He held his arm out to take her hand, and when he did, Manny slipped her own into his. They planned on walking down the street, to The Dot Grill.  
  
"So," JT said after looking at his watch. It had been around 4:30. "How did he take it?"  
  
"He actually took it well," Manny said. "He pretty much knew the baby was his doing, and he said he would tell Joey. He even asked what I was going to do about school."  
  
JT nodded, and opened the door to the Dot. They were seated at a table for a party of two, placed orders, and ate after they had got their food. It was their first date. JT knew from the moment that he found out Manny was pregnant, he would help take care of the child, if the decision was made for her to keep it. She had decided...and now he came to a conclusion that he was going to help Manny for sure. 


	6. A Goodnight Kiss

Manny's Lump: Chapter 6  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Craig sat on the couch later that night, listening to a lecturing Joey. He was on the edge of his seat, with both hands on her neck, elbows touching his knees, and leaning forward. Joey got into this whole story about how Spike had gotten pregnant around this age and how much she struggled because Emma's father had parents wouldn't let him be there for her.  
  
"But with us," Joey had continued. "We'll be there for this baby. Because I am different from Shane's parents."  
  
"I know," Craig said. "So...I can be there for the baby then?"  
  
"Yes," Joey said walking past Craig, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But, you will be punished...and I'm not so sure what that punishment is yet. I'll sleep on it."  
  
"Joey," Craig called as his stepfather was heading up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" Joey asked, stopping half way up the staircase.  
  
"I love Manny," Craig said, turning to face Joey. "Even though I may have lied to Manny about Ashley, I still love her. And even though it's your decision for me to be there for this baby, I **want** to be there for the baby."  
  
Joey just smiled. He nodded, and turned to walk back up the stairs again. Craig turned back, facing the television. He stood, and walked to the kitchen to call Ashley. After all, it had been her he cheated on, and she pretty much had the right to know.  
  
"Hey, Toby," Craig had said into the other end of the phone. "Can I talk to Ashley? Its Important."  
  
...  
  
"Ashley," Craig said after a long pause. "Its Craig...wait. Don't hang up. This is important, and I really think you should know."  
  
...  
  
"Manny...she's pregnant."  
  
...  
  
"Ashley...That's not funny."  
  
...  
  
"Because it's my child."  
  
Hysterical sobs could be heard coming from the receiver. Now was the time he had felt incredibly horrible. He knew for a fact he had to tell her this, because he was the one who cheated on her, and didn't end the relationship with Ashley when he needed to. Of course Craig had loved Ashley. He just didn't feel the same kind of love for her that she had been feeling for him. That kind of love he had felt was **_only_** for Manny.  
  
"Ashley," Craig said solemnly into the phone. "I'm sorry about this...and I am really sorry that this is happening, because after what happened on Christmas, this doesn't make things easier for you. But Manny needs me. She's having my kid."  
  
...  
  
"Okay," Craig said in a concluding tone. "Bye."  
  
Craig hung up the phone, and ran a hand through the curly, brown mop on his head. He sat back down on the couch, because he needed to think, as a parent, what he was going to do.

* * *

Manny and JT had been at the Dot, finishing up a sundae that they'd ordered for dessert. JT was telling Manny jokes when she had ice cream in her mouth, and she could hardly swallow because what JT had said had been hilarious. When they had stopped laughing, Manny finally got the ice cream down. She knew she had to make the best of her day with JT because later tonight she'd have to struggle with something harder: telling her parent's she decided to keep the baby.  
  
"So," JT had said after putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "When are you going to tell the 'rents you're keeping the baby?"  
  
"Later tonight," Manny had said. "I know the rest of the night will be a living hell after that...well...the rest of my life...but I have you...and the baby...and the father is going to help take responsibility. I am so much luckier than most teen moms."  
  
"Yeah," JT said contently. "You are. You're very lucky."  
  
Manny nodded. They had finished their sundaes and JT paid the bill. They caught a movie at the mall, and when it finished, JT walked her home. They walked hand in hand, from the movies to Manny's house, and when they'd got there, they stood on the porch.  
  
"Thanks," Manny said sweetly. "For taking me to Craig's...and treating me to dinner and a movie...and just for being there for me JT."  
  
"No problem," JT said. "Wherever there is a Miss Santos in need JT will be there to..."  
  
He was interrupted. Manny pulled him by the collar, and gave him a kiss that lasted a while. They stood there on the porch of her house, and it began to rain. It was a perfect way to end the date. While Manny had JT by the collar, JT held Manny's hips. Not knowing what the hell to do at a time like this. When Manny broke to the kiss, JT still had his eyes closed, and after 10 seconds, he opened them.  
  
"Well," JT said jokingly. "That was **rude**! I was talking."  
  
She just smiled at his humor. She pulled him into a final kiss, one that had lasted longer than the first. When that one was broken, Manny released the collar of his shirt, and stepped back to go through her door. She waved. He waved. He said bye. She said bye. She went in her house. He stood on the porch for 5 minutes. After the five minutes, he walked home, thinking about how much better his day could get, but at the same time, thinking about how Manny's day was going to get no better. Especially after she'd tell her parents. 


	7. For Keeps

Manny's Lump: Chapter 6  
  
Written By Poser  
  
Manny had entered the unlocked door to her house. Entering the family room, she saw her parents. Her father was reading the newspaper, and her mother was reading a novel. She perked her head up, and looked at the floor as she began to speak.  
  
"Mama," she said meekly. "Papa...I want to tell you something. Something about the baby."  
  
Her parents placed their reading materials in their laps, and perked up their heads. Whenever Manny talked, and it had been about her shocking pregnancy, Manny's parents had been there to listen to what she had to say.  
  
"Shoot, Manuela," her mother had said.  
  
"I have been thinking a long time," Manny had begun. "And I have come to a decision. I want to keep the baby."  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mrs. Santos sighed of relief. She had wanted Manny to come to this decision, after all. She thought about if Manny had chose to put the child up for adoption, and come back in it's life when she was ready, it would be hard for the child. In joy, her mother began to cry. Her father stood up, putting his hand in his pocket and sighing. He ran a free hand down Manny's cheek.  
  
"Well, My Amor," Manny's father had called. "If you are going to keep this baby, we must prepare."  
  
Manny's father had kissed her forehead, and exited the living room, into the dining room, scavenging through catalogs for baby items. Her mother stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and smiling. She had her purse around her shoulder and her jacket on.  
  
"Manuela," her mother had said gleefully. "We should get you maternity wear, then."  
  
"Wait, Mama," Manny said, quickly. "Can I bring Emma?"  
  
"Why?" Her mother asked. "She doesn't know yet."  
  
"Well, if I am keeping the baby," Manny had began. "I think it's best she is with me...so she knows."  
  
Her mother nodded as Manny entered the kitchen to use the phone to call Emma. She dialed the number, and held the receiver to her ear, listening to the ringing of the phone. Then the ringing stopped. Emma's home phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Emma had said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Em," Manny had said. "I was wondering if you want to come to the mall with me."  
  
"Sure," Emma said, seeming relieved to get out of the house. "Of course. I need a break from watching Jack, anyway."  
  
"Okay," Manny said gleefully. "We'll be over in a few minutes."

* * *

About a half an hour after they picked up Emma, they reached the mall. They did a bit of window-shopping before they went to the maternity store. When they arrived, Emma seemed a bit confused by the whole maternity store thing, so when they had entered, Manny led Emma behind a rack of clothes to tell her.  
  
"Emma," Manny whispered softly. "I have got to tell you this now, but you have to promise not to freak."  
  
"Okay," Emma had said, a bit confused. "What's going on?"  
  
"Em," Manny whispered, looking down. Then she had focused back at Emma. "I am pregnant...and I'm keeping the baby."  
  
Emma's eyes widened. Much like her mother's tears of joy, Manny began to cry. Emma began to do the same. They hugged each other for a long time, and when the broke, they began to giggle. They were then attached at the hip as they shopped for clothes Manny could wear during her pregnancy. 


	8. An Ultrasound

Manny's Lump: Chapter 8  
  
Written By Poser  
  
It was five months until Manny's due date. She had plenty of maternity clothes... but of course, she only chose the appealing outfits. She had also gone public with her pregnancy within the past two months...in other words, she had let her lump become visible. She gave up many activities, including the Spirit Squad. She had already gained 20 pounds, and in her mind, she was thinking, Ode to joy of motherhood! But her heart was making her nervous about becoming a mother. It was lunch. She had been sitting with her normal table pals (for the past two months, anyway), JT, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Jimmy, Marco, Emma...and Craig.  
  
"You haven't told us a thing about the father," Paige had said after taking a bite of her salad. "So, just tell me it's not JT."  
  
"It's not JT," Manny said laughing just a bit. "So, you can eliminate him from the possibilities check list."  
  
JT had one arm on her back, showing affection. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Paige and Hazel did their usual sigh and smile, but Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner stopped doing their whole "Ooh JT, You ARE a PLAYER!" since they had found out Manny was pregnant. Craig just looked down.  
  
"So, Miss Santos," Spinner said. "Who is the father, if **James Tiberius** isn't?"  
  
JT kicked Spinner in the knee. Afterward, Spinner raised his fist, causing Paige to slap him in the arm. Manny and Craig gave each other an awkward stare from across the picnic table.  
  
"You don't have to answer, Manny," Hazel said. "If you want to keep it quiet, don't say anything. Just because **Gavin** says to tell, doesn't mean do so."  
  
Manny smiled and gave a nod towards Hazel, and began to take another bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"So if you won't tell us who the father is," Craig said, trying to clear up what was discussed earlier. "Will you at least let us know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Well," Manny said, looking at Craig. "I **am** going for an ultrasound today. Seeing whether or not it's a boy or a girl."  
  
Craig nodded. Manny mouthed "come with" towards him. He nodded again. JT looked at Manny, smiling. Manny looked back at him, smiling as well. The uncomfortable scale for Craig? Close to boiling point.  
  
"Personally," JT began. "I want it to be a boy."  
  
"Well," Manny said, beginning a huge argument. "I want it to be a girl."  
  
They had gone on for the rest of the lunch period with the argument. He wanted a boy. She wanted a girl. And then, for some reason, the whole baby/gender conversation turned into an argument on animals. Very weird situation. The bell began to ring, signaling it was the end of the lunch period. After throwing away his garbage, JT caught up with Manny so they could talk while they walked to their lockers to get their things.  
  
"Manny," JT began. "About that ultrasound...I was wondering...could I come?"  
  
"Sure," Manny said, nodding with a smile. "I'd love for you to come."  
  
"Cool," JT said. "I'll see you after school then."  
  
"Okay," Manny said. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."

* * *

It was already after school. Manny, her mother, JT and Craig had been at the hospital to take Manny's ultrasound, to reveal the gender of the baby. They were in the waiting room, already being signed in for the ultrasound.  
  
"Santos," Said a female voice coming from the side door. "Manuela Santos?"  
  
Craig, JT, Manny, and her mother stood up; all going through the door the nurse had emerged from. They were led into a room with photos of babies, a changing screen, a large machine, a bed, and a monitor. The nurse had told Manny to go change into a hospital gown behind the screen, and she'd be back in five minutes. So, Manny did as she was told. She went behind the screen, changed into the hospital gown, and sat herself on the bed. The nurse had come back after a few minutes.  
  
"Alright, Manuela," the nurse said kindly. "You're here today for your ultrasound. This will determine the sex of your baby, and also determine how many babies there will be, if the situation is like that."  
  
Manny nodded as the nurse began to turn the machine on, and prepare Manny for what she was about to see.  
  
"Okay, Manuela," The Nurse had said. "As I do this, take deep breaths, and only if you want, look at the monitor."  
  
Manny nodded, as she looked at the monitor that had just been turned on. In fact, everybody had watched the monitor. The nurse ran a part of the machine along her stomach, in somewhat of a rotating motion. There was silence, but it had been broken by JT.  
  
"**WHOA**!" He shouted. "The baby has four legs!"  
  
"No," The nurse said giggling. "It doesn't have four legs. It's just that Manuela here is having twins. A baby boy, and a baby girl."  
  
Manny looked dead at the crowd in the room. Craig seemed the most shocked next to Manny's mother, whom had her hand over her heart, not believing what she had just heard. 


End file.
